The Twins' Binding
by FantasyLover31
Summary: When Andy went on vacation to New York with her friend Kyle, she expected the best trip of her life. She definitely gets a trip, but whether it turns out good or bad will depend on someone she never expected to find... now will she trust that person enough to bind herself to them?
1. Chapter 1: Holy Crap, We Stole a Volvo

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is only the second fanfic I've started, so I hope you like it! My other fanfiction is a Narnia fanfic, so if you are a Narnia fan and want to check it out it's called "The Forgotten Spirit." Here goes! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Andy breathed in deep and looked around her with a smile. She couldn't believe she was actually in _New York!_ She couldn't believe it when Kyle had invited her to come with him and his family on their vacation. She was absolutely thrilled!

"Kyle, isn't this amazing!"

The curly haired boy looked over, shocked. He had a moment before been deep in thought. Kyle was Andy's only friend. He was a little strange, with his curly hair and wispy facial hair. He often got distracted and she had once caught him chewing on a paper plate, but other than that he was normal enough. Besides, Andy was weird enough for the both of them.

"Uh, yeah," he said, answering her question, "but let's go back to the hotel."

"No way!" Andy shouted humorously, "We haven't even toured the Empire State Building yet. Plus, your mom said we didn't have to be back for another four hours!"

"I just think we should-"

"Oh don't be a buzz-kill Kyle!" Andy said cutting him off. "We are not going back to the hotel. This is New York!"

"Well… my leg hurts." Kyle said with his best sad face. (Which by the way, sucked. He just looked like he had a bad lunch.)

Andy sighed. Kyle had been born with twisted legs, and always limped wherever he went.

"Oh don't play that card with me, Kyle. I've seen you run like you had demons chasing after you. Why do you want to get back so bad anyway?"

She saw him glance backward, only for a moment. Andy followed his eye line and saw a pale woman walking down the sidewalk. There was nothing wrong with that… except. Wait? Wasn't that the same lady that was walking behind them yesterday? It couldn't be… but Andy knew it was because she was wearing the same bright red scarf.

"Kyle," Andy said cooly, "is that woman tailing us?"

"What woman? I don't see a woman." Kyle said in a very high-pitched voice.

"Kyle, you are the worst liar I have ever met. Why is that woman following us?"

"Just come with me." Kyle said, as he grabbed my hand and started hurrying down the street.

Andy looked back and saw that the woman had increased pace as well. She also noticed that Kyle was not limping. What the heck was going on?

She looked back and saw the woman had dropped the normal act and was now flat-out running towards them.

"Um, Kyle? Running mad lady at 6 o'clock."

Kyle looked back and widened his eyes in fear.

"RUN!"

Suddenly, Andy was running down the street.

_What the heck is going on?_

She looked back to see the woman gaining. And then she saw something that made her blood run cold. In the woman's open mouth, Andy saw two sharp fangs.

_Are we getting chased by a freaking vampire?! This is NOT happening!_

"Kyle! What the heck is that?!"

"A Mormo! No time to explain! Just get in the car!"

_What car?!_

Up ahead a man pulled to the side of the street and stepped out of his Volvo. Kyle pushed the man out of the way and jumped in. Andy, without thinking, dived into the passenger seat and pulled the door shut, just as the… thing (Mormo, whatever. It was trying to kill us no matter what it was called) slammed into the window.

"GO!"

Kyle turned the key that was still in the ignition and floored the gas pedal. Andy's head slammed into the headrest as the car shot forward down the streets of New York.

_ Holy crap, we just stole a Volvo._

**Author's Note: Okay, there it is! Chapter one. Did you like it? I'm definitely liking it so far. Do you like Andy? Please review your opinions! I would love to hear anything you have to say. Keep in mind, even people who don't have accounts can review, so let your ideas flow! I will keep up the writing and I would love for you to keep up the reading! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: We Need More Gas

**Author's Note: Hey readers! Here comes Chapter 2. I would like to let everyone know, that even people without accounts can review. So please let me know what you think! Also, I have a snow day today, so I'll probably get a couple chapters written. I should be updating pretty often for the next few days. Enjoy!**

"Kyle, WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Andy screamed from the passenger seat. Kyle was going a solid 80 miles per hour through the streets of New York, darting in between cars left and right. Right now, life was deciding to suddenly _not make any sense._

"No time to explain, put on your seatbelt!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT!" Andy screamed, "I'm more worried about the fact that you, a 13 year old, is driving a car _through the streets of New York!_ Not to mention, in a stolen car.

"Just put on your seatbelt." Kyle said. Andy huffed in exasperation and buckled in her seatbelt.

"Kyle, why are you driving so fast anyway? It's not like that… _thing _could be running 80 miles per hour!"

Kyle made a weird squeaking sound in his throat that sounded a little like a dying goat.

Slowly, Andy turned her head, afraid of what she might see. Sure enough,, though, she saw a dark figure, rushing in between cars, quick as a flash.

"Kyle," Andy breathed, "can this thing do 90?"

Kyle sped up the car. Andy didn't know how he hadn't gotten in a car crash yet, but as long as she wasn't dead, this was great.

Soon they were speeding out of the city through rolling hills. They were heading to… _Long Island?_

"Do you _want_ to drown?" Andy asked sarcastically.

Kyle looked over at her.

"We just have to get to camp."

_Camp?_

Suddenly the car shuddered, and started to slow down. Finally, it stopped all together.

"WE'RE OUT OF GAS?!"

"Well I didn't have time to pull into a gas station!"

Kyle looked behind him, and his eyes widened in terror.

"GET OUT AND RUN!"

Andy pushed open her door and leaped out of the car. She started running toward a large hill that seemed all too far away.

Andy glanced back and saw that Kyle was still standing by the car, looking terrified. Andy stopped running.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'll hold her off! Just keep running!"

_Oh nuh uh! There is NO way I'm letting my only friend die!_

So Andy did start running again, but in the opposite direction. She ran up to Kyle, grabbed his hand, and started pulling him along.

"No, Andy! I'll only hold you back!"

"Not if you run!"

So they did start running. But Andy could sense the creatures behind them getting closer. And closer. Andy turned her head, to look at the thing behind them.

_Oops._

Andy's blood ran cold. Her legs locked and she couldn't move. The woman's face was not a woman's face. Her skin was white as a sheet. Her mouth was full of sharp teeth, and two horrible fangs protruding from her gums. But her eyes, they were the most terrifying thing of all. Andy couldn't tell what color they were, red, yellow, black. But they kept getting closer and closer and closer.

"Andy, come on! We're almost there! We have to get to the tree!" Andy heard Kyle's voice somewhere, but it was distant.

Suddenly the creature was upon her. Was it smiling? Andy couldn't comprehend much.

"You've been a very bad girl." It's voice was smooth and low. Like a predator drawing in its prey.

_Wait … doesn't that mean I'm the prey?_

Andy finally opened her mouth to scream just as the creature opened its mouth to unleash those deadly fangs. But before it descended on her, the bright tip of a sword came out from its stomach. The creature looked down in surprise before it crumbled to dust.

Andy saw a boy standing there, with his sword outstretched. Then the sword shortened, into a pen?

_Okay, that's weird._

She looked into the boys bright sea green eyes. She felt something deep inside her, guilt? Her head span and she couldn't tell what was up and what was down.

The world went black.

**Author's Note: Okay there it is! It was pretty long, and I'm very proud**** I hope you liked it! Please review, and keep reading. Tell me what you think of Andy. Do you like the story? I hope you keep reading and that I can keep you entertained. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Skip the Orientation Film

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, we've arrived at Camp Half-Blood! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. (You know what would make me enjoy it? If you reviewed****) I would also like to say a big thank you to vnienhuis for following me and my story. You are an awesome human being. :)**

The first thing Andy felt when she woke up was "ow."

She felt like her insides had been taken out, steam-rolled and put back in. This made no sense, since Andy had done absolutely NOTHING. Now, an over-whelming sense of guilt was added to the overall pain. How could Andy have frozen up like that! Then of course, she remembered another important fact.

She had almost been killed.

By a freaking vampire.

_Life hates me._

While Andy was having this miserable revelation, a boy had walked into the room she was in.

"Um… you're up."

Andy looked over to the source of the voice.

_Oh great. _

It was the boy who had saved her life. Wonderful. Andy didn't really like being in debt to people, especially people she didn't know. She noticed that the green-eyed boy was standing there somewhat awkwardly, and Andy decided that she should probably respond.

_So are you like Superman or something?_

_ If I buy you a coke will you forget that I owe you?_

_ What happened to the stolen car?_

_ You look familiar, do I know you?_

_ Nice sword, buddy._

_ Vampires, cool._

Andy decided not to say any of these things, as they might make her sound even crazier than she actually was.

"Yeah. And I feel just peachy."

The boy walked over to a table, and grabbed an icy cold drink.

"Yeah, I felt the same way after my first… well, after I got here. Drink this, it'll help."

"Oh fabulous, so almost dying is like a rite-of-passage here. Awesome."

She took a sip of the drink, expecting something lame like apple juice. But, nope. Not apple juice. Andy smiled. It tasted just like cherry-chip birthday cake.

"What do you taste?" the boy asked. Andy looked at him, confused, and somewhat violated. "Hey, just curious." The boy said holding up his hands. That was understandable, Andy had quite a death glare.

"Cherry-chip cake. Haven't you ever tasted it?"

"Yeah," he said, "but for me it tastes like chocolate chip cookies."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Trust me, things are about to make a lot less sense."

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem. By the way, I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Percy is a weird name." Andy said as she swung her legs off the bed. "No offense."

"None taken, its short for Perseus."

"Oh, like the Greek Perseus." Andy said. She loved Greek mythology; she couldn't get enough of it. The boy, Percy, smiled at this statement. The annoying type of smile where the person looks like they know something you don't.

"Yeah. Exactly like the Greek Perseus."

At this point, Andy finally stood up. She wobbled a bit, almost falling backwards, but managed to stay standing. She followed Percy out the door. Sitting outside around a card table, was a bearded man in a wheelchair, a short fat dude in a gaudy Hawaiian print, and a blonde girl reading a gigantic book.

"Ah, you're up. Thank you, Percy." Said the wheelchair guy. He then turned to Andy.

"Hello. I am Chiron."

_Okay, lots of Greek names around here._

"Hello. I am Andy." I said, imitating his formal tone.

Chiron then looked at the Hawaiian shirt dude, as if expecting him to say something. He looked as if he had no intention. Percy rolled his eyes and Chiron looked annoyed. Well, this guy was rude. I gave a loud and obvious cough.

The Hawaiian dude looked up, annoyed.

"Oh hello. I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I hope you enjoy your puny existence here. I am Mr. D. Don't expect me to be kind to you."

Rage boiled inside Andy's stomach. Someone needed to teach this guy a lesson. She opened her mouth just to do so, but the boy Percy cut her off.

"Yeah, that's Mr. D. The wonderful camp director whom we all love."

_That was some awesome sarcasm Perseus._

"So, Miss Andy. Since you are a- uh… special case. We shall have to skip the orientation film.

_Oh goody._

"This may be hard for you to comprehend, but this is a camp for Demigods."

_Oh, shut up._

"Your friend Kyle, is a satyr. He was sent to protect you."

_You've got to be kidding me. What is this, Star Wars?_

"I am not just a man in a wheelchair, and Mr. D here is not just a- man."

Mr. D scoffed.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap._

"I am-"

"A centaur." Andy finished for him. "And you," she said, turning to Mr. D, "must be Dionysus." Andy figured this, because that man looked positively drunk as a dog.

Thunder rumbled in the distance at the mention of the name.

_How perfectly ominous._

"Yeah." Percy said. "I'm a son of Poseidon."

"Oh, so not Superman then, you're Aquaman."

"What?"

"Uh- never mind."

_Really, Andy, really?_

"Any idea who my godly parent is?" Andy asked.

"No. Well, is it your Mom or your Dad?" Percy asked her.

_Oh crap._

"I don't know." Andy replied. People always asked her about her parents, all innocent. And they always felt so bad when they find out I don't have any. It's annoying.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I've lived at the orphanage my entire life. All I had when they found me on the step was a note with my name on it."

"Andy?"

"Andromeda." She said. She had never really liked her name, it was so hard to say and so… formal.

Percy smiled.

"So you basically have one of those movie orphan lives."

_I like this kid._

"Yeah, except instead of finding my birth parents at the end and finding out that they're actually rich and living happily ever after in our family mansion, I get to find out one of my parents is actually a god and I get to live out my life fighting monsters and almost dying."

Percy smiled again.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Andromeda No Last Name."

**Author's Note: Okay, this one was long, but I just couldn't end right in the middle. I still find this chapter extremely lacking. Oh well. It was basically there to establish Andy/Andromeda's past. Yep. Movie-esque orphan. (I know, it's super original.) So yeah, please review. I would love to hear your opinions/suggestions/encouragments/critisisms/random whatevers. I just wanna hear from you! Okay… bye dear Demigods!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hi, Mom

**Author's Note: Hey dear Demigods! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was just busy with other stories and talkin to other Demigods. I hope some of you are still reading. If you are, I am very impressed. *applause* Okay, let's just get to the story. **

Andy woke up and stared at the ceiling of the Hermes cabin. She had been here for a whole month, and had yet to be claimed. She sighed. She decided she had better get up before Connor and Travis decided to dump a bucket of honey on her head or something. She quietly stood up and threw on a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, some jeans and tiptoed out the door.

Outside, she saw Annabeth reading on the porch of the Big House. Andy jogged over, and sat across from her. She sat there for an entire five minutes before Annabeth finally looked up and noticed her.

"Uh… how long have you been there?

"About five minutes, maybe six." Andy smiled. "Are you SURE you're ADHD?"

Annabeth laughed.

"So what are you doing today?" she asked.

"No idea." Andy answered. "I thought maybe I'd practice sword fighting with Percy or something… you know since I still sort of suck."

"That is NOT true!"

"Yeah, well."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's go find Percy then. It'll be good for you to spend time with him, since we'll both be gone soon."

Andy froze in the middle of getting up from her chair. Annabeth and Percy were leaving?! They were basically her only friends at camp. Well, of course she had other friends but… not like Percy and Annabeth.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked.

"Well, Percy's going back to his mom's for the school year and I'm going to school in the city, too."

"Oh… well. Let's go find Percy." Andy said. She might as well enjoy her two friends while she could.

OoOoOoOoO

Andy flopped down on her sleeping bag after a day hanging out with Percy and Annabeth. They had practiced sword-fighting, learned Ancient Greek (yay) and Percy and Annabeth had told her the stories of their adventures. She couldn't believe they had been to the underworld! Cool! Suddenly, she heard the loud crinkling of paper under her.

_Oops._

Andy pushed herself up, wincing. Her arms hurt after hours of swordplay. Under her, she found a letter sitting on her sleeping bag. She unfolded it to see this:

Dear _Allie So-and-So_,

If you intend to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, you must inform the Big House by noon today. If you do not announce your intentions, we will assume you have vacated your cabin or died a horrible death. Cleaning harpies will begin work at sundown. They will be authorized to eat any unregistered campers. All personal articles left behind will be incinerated in the lava pit.

Have a nice day!

Mr. D(Dionysus)

Camp Director, Olympian Council #12

Andy put down the letter. She had never really thought about what to do with her life. She had just assumed she'd stay at camp.

_What else are you going to do? Go back to the orphanage._

A _fantastic _point from the mind of Andy. She wasn't going back to the orphanage, so apparently she was staying at camp.

OoOoOoOoO

Andy walked with Percy as he made his way to the hill. The last few days had been pretty hectic what with Thalia appearing out of a tree and all. But now Percy and Annabeth AND Thalia were going back to the city to go to school. COMPLETELY unfair, but Andy could live with it.

"So you'll be gone the entire school year?" Andy asked Percy.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well, I guess on the bright side, I don't have to go to school." Andy said sadly.

Percy looked over at her and smiled.

"You'll be fine, kid."

Andy rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me kid, I'm only two years younger than you."

Percy smiled.

They reached the top of the hill.

"Are you taking the Greyhound?"

"No. Usually I would, but since Annabeth and Thalia are coming too, my mom is picking us up.

"Cool… race you to the bottom!"

Andy took off down the hill.

"No fair!" Percy shouted. Soon they were neck in neck. They reached the bottom of the hill at the exact same time, laughing their heads off.

Suddenly, Andy heard a gasp. She turned and saw a woman with light brown hair and kind eyes standing there.

"Uh, hi mom." Percy said.

"Hi Ms. Jackson." Andy said smiling. Percy's mom just stood there with her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Andy stared into the woman's eyes. Something in her stomach stirred, that guilty feeling that she had felt when she first saw Percy. But she had been wrong. It wasn't guilt Andy was feeling. It was loss, and longing.

Percy's mom started crying and Andy buried herself in the woman's arms.

"Uhhh…."

Andy just buried her head in the woman's shoulder. Suddenly, she heard the clatter of hooves. Andy turned to see Chiron coming down the hill.

"Ah, Sally."

Percy was just sort of staring at Andy wide-eyed.

"Why are you hugging my mom?"

Andy laughed.

"Oh, Andromeda." Percy's mom said, smiling through her tears.

Percy gasped. Andy looked up to see a trident glowing above her head. She looked back up into the happy face of Sally Jackson.

"Hi, Mom."

**Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHA! Yep. Now, I know some of you are like, hey, but the title says ****twins.**** And I just said Andy was two years younger than Percy. WHAT IS GOING ON? Well, you shall read to find out. Anyway, this story is going to progress right through to Heroes of Olympus. Yay! Fun stuff. Kay, bye! I hope you enjoyed! Review! **


	5. Chapter 5: A Boy About to be Broken

**Author's Note: Okay guys, sorry for the delay! I'm finally getting to it, though! Isn't the suspense killing you? Sorry I left you with a cliffhanger. Here we go!**

"WHAT?!" Percy yelled… again.

"Must we go through it again?" Mom asked.

"Yes." Percy said.

"Okay, when you two were born-"

"But Mom, we CAN'T be twins." Percy said.

"Yeah." Andy agreed. "As much as I want this to be true, I only just turned twelve. Percy's fourteen."

"What day is your birthday?" Mom asked?

"August-"

"Eighteenth." Percy finished.

"Yep." Andy said.

"Okay, so when you two were born, your father and I decided it was too dangerous for you two to be together. Twin children of one of the Big Three… well that would give off a gigantic aura of power."

"Okay…" Andy said. "so I just magically stopped aging?"

"Well you're father decided to take one of you to his kingdom under the sea. It broke my heart, you must know that… to give you up. He decided to take you, Andromeda. He took you with him, and stopped you aging. You stayed there for two years before he decided you were far enough apart in age to be safe. Then he sent you to the orphanage."

"I've had dreams about that place." Andy said quietly.

"They were not dreams, they were memories." Chiron said.

"Why would Kyle bring me to New York if he knew Percy was here?!" Andy asked.

"It was less dangerous for you to be together, here, than you be alone out there."

Percy and Andy just looked at each other.

"So… what happens now?"

"Well, I suppose since you are both trained now, it would be okay if you went to school with Percy." Chiron said.

Andy looked at Percy.

He smiled.

"Looks like I've got a new sister."

Andy smiled wider than she ever had.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Andy sat at camp, skulking. It wasn't fair! She had wanted to go to Westover with Percy, but no! It was too dangerous! Annabeth and Thalia got to go! Andy sighed. She had NEVER been on a quest before, and they all had! Andy couldn't even go on a dumb scouting mission. Her complaining was very rudely interrupted by a giant bus falling into the lake.

Andy looked over at the lake in surprise. The surface was bubbling, it looked like it was burning hot. Suddnely, Percy, Thalia and a ton of other people flew out of the lake.

"Percy!" Andy ran over and hugged him. She looked around. "Where's Annabeth?"

Percy looked at her with sad eyes.

"No."

OoOoOoOoO

Andy sat with Percy, Chiron, Thalia, two dark haired kids, and a girl who had a crown like some sort of princess.

"We have to save her!"

"It is too dangerous!"

This is pretty much how the entire conversation went. Andy wasn't really listening. Some dark haired kid who was probably like a year younger than her kept talking about some card game. He also called Mr. D the wine dude which totally made him cool in Andy's book.

Mr. D was pretty much being a jerk, saying how Annabeth was probably going to die. The whole conversation was rather disappointing.

"Andy!" Percy yelled. Andy jumped. She hadn't really been listening.

"Can you take Nico to the Hermes Cabin?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah, sure." Any said. "Come on." She said, motioning for the dark haired boy to follow her. He looked young, maybe a couple years younger than Andy herself. He looked extremely excited. Most new Demigods just looked scared. He didn't stop talking the whole way to the Cabin. He talked about Mythomagic (which Andy honestly used to play). It sort of cheered Andy up though. She was laughing by the end of the walk.

"You'll be staying here. Watch out for the Stoll brothers. I guess I'll see you at dinner." Andy said to Nico.

"Oh wow, this is the Hermes cabin right? God of thieves? Wings on his heels? I love that guy! Most people underestimate him but-"

"If you don't stop talking all the time that awesome god's children will glue your lips together."

Nico stopped talking abruptly. Andy laughed.

"Bye!" she waved.

Nico, now looking a little worried for his health (which was a perfectly legitimate concern in the Hermes cabin) stepped through the door and disappeared.

Andy grabbed her sword and headed to the arena. She planned to stab some dummies and pretend they were Luke.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"STOP IT PERCY!" Andy yelled. They had just failed miserably at Capture the Flag, and Percy and Thalia were having a major showdown. Yeah, Thalia annoyed Andy sometimes, but Percy was ready to throw a river in her face. Like the ENTIRE river. Then she heard a gasp.

"She has never left the attic before…" Chirons voice said. Evelyn turned and saw… the oracle? No way. But there she was, taking a nice evening stroll through the woods. HOW CREEPY IS THAT?!

So basically the Oracle talked to Zoe (Hunter girl) about Artemis being trapped or whatever, it got pretty boring after the first shock of seeing the Oracle. Percy looked sort of mad, so she volunteered him to take the Oracle back to the attic. Least she could do. She suddenly felt a tap at her shoulder. She turned and saw Nico.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to the old mummy.

"Oracle." Andy said like it was obvious.

"Did it just tell a prophecy?"

"Yup."

"Sweet!"

"Guess so."

"Where are they all going?" he asked, pointing to the kids heading toward the Big House.

"Camp meeting."

"Why aren't you going?"

"Percy represents the Poseidon Cabin."

"Why?"

"He's older."

"I thought you were twins."

"It's complicated."

"Oh."

Then Andy shrugged and looked at him.

"Wanna eavesdrop?"

His face lit up like a Christmas Tree. Man this kid was… a kid. Andy didn't know any of that. She never had that chance. Even in Poseidon's kingdom… which, though she hadn't told Percy, she remembered. She remembered walking around the pearl and coral and thinking it was so beautiful. But growing up around gods isn't easy. At the orphanage, she thought all those memories were dreams. She was really thick.

The two of them hurried over to the Big House, pressing their ears up to the door. They could only hear muffled voices. Andy sighed.

"Worth a shot." She muttered.

"Seriously, you're giving up?" Nico said, raising an eyebrow. She met his gaze.

"Fine." She said holding out her hand. He looked at it skeptically. She smirked. Finally, he grasped her hand and the world went blue. Andy called it the water-realm. She'd never shown anyone before. The way she saw it, she just moved through all the water in the air. Nico freaked out, but he got used to it. Andy smiled and… just sort of thought her way through the door.

When they got in, Percy was arguing that he should go on the quest. Which meant there was a quest. And Chiron would never let her go. She rolled her eyes. Percy really needed to stop hogging all the quest time. Suddenly Percy turned around, and stared right at where she was with Nico. She forgot about the twin sense thing. She hurried out of the room.

"Whoa." Nico said when they were back. "Can you do that all the time? Or do you get tired."

"Well… water reenergizes me, so it cancels out."

They talked about it for a while, then they talked about Poseidon, and how she and Percy were different.

"He can summon storms. I can't." she said.

They talked for hours, until it was dark.

"Well… see ya!" he said as he went to the Hermes cabin.

Andy waved goodbye and went to her own cabin, falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

Andy woke up un-usually early the next morning. She usually didn't wake up until hours after now. She stretched and got up, changed, and quietly left the cabin. Though she didn't need to be so quiet, it would take an earthquake to wake up Percy. Andy headed around camp, looking for movement. When she reached the dining hall, someone pulled her down behind a pillar. She saw the familiar dark eyes and hair of Nico di Angelo. He held a finger to his lips.

"Centaur blood." She heard Zoe say. Andy held back a laugh. It was cruel, yes, but ingeniously clever. She would have to congratulate the Stolls next time she saw them. She missed the next bit of the conversation, but apparently they were now short a member. Andy almost volunteered, but Chiron would never let her, and Percy would kill her. Speaking of Percy, he was suddenly beside her.

She turned to him, startled, but then saw Annabeth's Yankee cap in his hand.

"You're going to follow them." She said. It wasn't a question.

He nodded. Andy understood. It was Annabeth, after all. She still wanted to go, but she knew she couldn't. Nico asked him to watch Bianca, his sister. Percy said he would, and Andy didn't think much of it. She should've though. She really, really should've. Because that promise would break that energetic little kid next to her. It would shatter him, and he would never be the same.

**Author's Note: I know it's been forever since I published! (BOOOOO) But I couldn't think of what to do! The third book is fuzzy for me. But it won't last long, since I'm not going on the quest. ): But it'll still be fun! Next few books are a little more interesting… I hope. So tell me what you think guys! Thanks!**


End file.
